The invention relates generally to vehicle electrical wiring systems, and more specifically, to a system and method for mounting a wire harness within a vehicle interior.
Vehicle electrical systems are typically configured to provide electrical power and/or control signals to various electrical components throughout a vehicle. For example, a wire harness may deliver electrical power and/or control signals to a seat for driving such electrical components as motors, heaters, and lights, among others. To limit movement of wire harnesses during vehicle operation, cable ties may be employed to secure the wire harnesses to support structures (e.g., floor pan, door panels, etc.) within the vehicle interior. Certain cable ties include a mounting portion configured to secure the cable tie to the support structure, and a tie portion configured to wrap around the wire harness to secure the wire harness to the cable tie. In certain configurations, a push pin may be employed to secure the mounting portion to the support structure. By way of example, an installer may insert a push pin through the mounting portion and into the support structure, thereby mounting the cable tie within the vehicle interior. Unfortunately, it may be difficult for the installer to determine whether the push pin is properly inserted. An improperly inserted push pin may become dislodged during vehicle operation, thereby enabling the wire harness to move within the vehicle interior. In addition, it may be difficult to remove a properly installed push pin, thereby increasing the duration and costs associated with vehicle maintenance.